Robin's Obsession
by GenieDCrist
Summary: Robin has been bent after Slade made an appearance after his death. Starfire sends him her concerned but he won't listen. So instead of words she plans to tell him in another way.


Chapter 1.

Robin was practically hidden by a pile of files he'd created throughout the day. His cabinets fell open and his wall covered in newspaper articles, Kodak photographs, and layered with racing red yarn held on the wall by tacks. His head rested on his gloved hand he was lost in thought. Sweat beads threatened to slide down his temple as he concentrated.

"I will find you Slade." He grumbled, as if more like encouragement to himself rather than a threat to Slade. "You aren't dead. Trigon brought you to life. You had a body." He tried to piece together the facts. "You were able to fight, you were able to think and make your own choices. You didn't belong to Trigon's dark power. You were yourself again. I know you're alive."

"Robin?" The familiar sing-song voice chirped over his rampaging thoughts. His muscles relaxed and he sat up straighter. As he turned around he saw her, the first glimpse of beauty he's seen all day.

"Star, hey. Sorry I didn't know you were here." Robin leaned himself forward to stand up from his desk but Star walked over in time to motion for him to continue sitting. As she turned slightly to the right she allowed herself to sit down on his lap.

"You are so concerned about Slade's existence. What we fought during that time was not Slade. He is dead, Robin." She said, her words carrying weight. Her luscious green eyes sparkled in the dim light.

Robin felt himself lost in her features; her inviting lips, tasteful cheekbones, smooth velvety hair. He wanted to reach out and touch her. He cradled her face in his hand and she let him.

"Star, I have a feeling, a strong feeling. Slade's not dead. When we went to find Raven he fought like a living man. He appeared to have a spirit again."

Star continued to look at him with patience and recognition. "Perhaps he was alive again. It is possible Trigon gave him back his, er, spirit as you say. But he is dead, maybe one can say he died the second time."

Robin's twisted confusion that settled on expression lifted as he decided to enjoy Starfire's companionship. "Maybe you're right, Star."

Starfire gleamed at his agreeing and bent down to kiss his forehead. Her eyes sparkled once more before she stood up and headed for the door. At the exit she turned around, "Robin, this is unhealthy for you. Please, join me in my quarters later this evening. I will show you stress relieving maneuvers my people practice on Tamara."

With a wink she disappeared behind the wall leaving Robin blushing under his lamp light.

Chapter 2.

Starfire squirmed under her blanket. She looked at the clock beside her only to be disappointed. It was only 2:30am. Her mind wouldn't settle. She was worried about Robin. Everything he was pushing himself through, the stress and tedious long hours alone in his room. It all seemed borderline insane. She tried to push aside the memories of Robin when he betrayed them, betrayed her. When he joined Slade or became Red X to feed his obsession and curiosity. She couldn't allow herself to let such things resurface when Robin has done so much to prove himself once more, to prove himself to her.

She heard a dim knock at her door and saw her entrance open to reveal a black silhouette.

"Starfire, are you awake?" Robin asked.

Starfire sighed. "I'm afraid so friend. I cannot sleep tonight."

Robin took a step forward but didn't allow his body to follow. "Do you mind if I join you? I can't sleep either."

Starfire sat up letting the blanket fall down to her lap. She swung her legs over to the side of the bed and pat next to her.

Robin carefully approached her and accepted her invitation by sitting down.

For a while they both stared at the floor. They let the silence between them settle the raging thoughts and concerns that ravaged them.

"Robin, I am still worried. This mission you have placed upon yourself is not good for you or your friends."

"Star, I understand why you are concerned but like you said, this is my mission. I can finish this."

Starfire reached over to her alarm clock and cradled it in her palm. She watched the second hand tick by, dragging itself across.

"Robin, my people are very skilled in the knowledge of the mind. We value one's spirit, opinions, faith, emotions. We believe it is what fuels us to become us. It is what advances our powers and helps us to become more skilled in ourselves. Emotions are more powerful than you may think."

"Look Star, I know what you want to say and…"

"No Robin you don't," Starfire interrupted. Her voice became more forceful, "You do not understand what I am wanting to say. You blind yourself with lies and expect us to live in them with you. Enough, Robin."

Starfire set the clock down on her night table and stood up to face Robin. "I am saying this because I care for you. You are putting yourself into danger. You are allowing Slade to manipulate your thoughts and he is dead!" Tears swelled up in her eyes. Even though the room was dark with only the moonlight casting enough light for shadows, Robin could see her eyes become flooded.

He stood up and held her chin between his fingers, "Star, don't worry about me. I'm sorry all of this affected you so much."

Panic began rushing through him. He didn't want to affect Starfire this badly. He cursed at himself for letting her see any of his work. Ever since they met Robin was bewitched by Starfire's mysterious culture and innocent character. He was charmed by her. Ever since then he swore to himself to always protect her, to keep her close. Now she was distancing herself away from him because of the fear he planted in her mind.

"Star, listen, I'm sorry." That's all he could muster up.

She looked at him, still standing inches from his crumbled body. He looked defeated. She desperately wanted to reach out and comfort him.

Starfire leaned down and frame Robin's face with her face. He looked up at her with heavy eyes. "Robin, I care for you, that is why I worry so much. I care for our friends but you are different. I care more about you, your feelings, your safety. Sometimes it overwhelms me."

She closed the spaced between them and now knelt face to face with Robin.

"I care for you too, Star." With that hanging in the air Robin took his chance. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He never knew how hungry he was her for her until he got a taste. Electricity sparked through him, energizing him for another brave moment but Starfire beat him to it. She pushed herself against him and satisfied her appetite.

Star couldn't stop thinking about how soft his lips were. It surprised her, honestly. His rough character and edged determination made him seem coarse. But here his lips were inviting and smooth and promising. He didn't taste like honey like she read in fiction but he tasted better. He was sweet and juicy sweet like a melon.

Robin let himself engulf as Star's firm lips captured his in their dance. She felt skilled which threw him off of her innocence. She was always cautious of her actions and words for she feared being picked out but here she threw herself into him.

He opened his mouth a crack and tickled her lips with his tongue. She accepted the invitation and soon was rubbing against his with her own. He grabbed at her waist pulling her down on top of him. Ravenously he tangled her silky hair between his fingers. Star continued holding onto his face for support.

After what seemed like hours Starfire separated herself and looked at Robin. Her eyes devoured his features and tried to wrap her mind around what just happened.

Robin propped himself on an elbow and cherished her. In that moment she was beautiful, brave, special. He longed for her again but not just for her lips. He wanted everything about her, everything she could offer. He craved her like nothing he's ever experienced.

Starfire sat down on her bed next to him. "I… don't know what came over me Robin. I would apologize but I feel you do not wish for one?" She smiled a small guiltless grin which he couldn't help but return.

"No Star, you have no idea how long I've been holding that back."

Starfire yawned then quickly tried to fight off her need for sleep but Robin understood. He could see it in her eyes.

"I'll let you get some rest Star, there's a lot to review from tonight."

As he stood to get up he felt her hand grab onto his arm.

"Please, if you wish to stay then do so. I do not wish for you leave. If you would like you can accompany me tonight?"

Robin smiled and laid down next to her, pulling the blanket over the both of them. Starfire's breathing became rhythmic and he knew she was sound asleep. He watched her eyes flutter underneath her eye lids and her chest move with every passing breath. She was a whole being, a beautiful creature that by fate landed on Earth, in Jump City, right in front of him.

The most concrete thought he could grasp was Slade was no longer a threat because he now has a more important obsession.


End file.
